


For Roy

by DrowningByDegrees, InuGrlRayn (DrowningByDegrees)



Series: Doubleverse [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Doppelganger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/InuGrlRayn
Summary: This was for Roy’s sake. It had nothing to do with feeling sorry for Edward. It had nothing to do with liking Edward a little bit. He most certainly did not want to hug Edward just because he was sad.





	

****

He looked tired. He looked tired enough that even Ed couldn’t ignore it.

Asking Edward why, of course, was not an option. After all, Ed knew that he _he_ was the one facing down some personal demon, he’d tell everyone he was fine and to kindly fuck off. Also, Ed had tried asking what the problem was and Edward had said he was fine and to kindly fuck off.

So much for the direct approach.

That left finding a sneakier way, which was really more Roy’s forte. Roy, however was not an option, because if Edward didn’t talk to him, he sure as hell wasn’t going to talk to someone else.

He didn’t actually care if or why Edward was sad or hurting or whatever the fuck was wrong with him. He just wanted Roy to quit pestering him. That was Ed’s excuse for creeping out of bed half an hour after Roy fell asleep.

The guest room door was open. Ed didn’t even have to look in to know it was empty, though. Despite the fact that Edward hadn’t really done anything wrong, Ed had kicked him out of his room because, sleeping with your boyfriend and someone who was practically a stranger but not, “was just weird.”

Ed padded down the stairs, and there was Edward, alone in the living room. He was looking at a book that he’d very obviously just picked up to look like he was reading instead of moping.

“Why’re you still up?” Ed asked. He was too tired to go and try to be delicate.

Edward didn’t answer, just held up the book slightly.

“Making a hobby out of reading upside down?”

Edward frowned, brows furrowing as he set the book down.

“What do you want, Ed?”

“I came to find out what your problem was. You’ve been mopey and obviously tired for days.”

“There isn’t a problem. I already told you I was fine,” Edward grumbled.

“And you’re lying.” This Edward could _not_ be related to him. He was _never_ this stubborn. He had to be some sort of weird Ed mutation or something.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Edward bit out, brows furrowed a little deeper as he scowled.

“The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can go the fuck back to bed,” Ed growled back.

“What do you want me to tell you? That I’m lonely? That I miss having people who care about me? What exactly do you want me to tell you?” Edward hissed from his spot on the living room rug.

“Oh…” Ed mulled the realization over, wondering why he hadn’t realized it to begin with.

“You have no idea what it’s like,” Edward whispered. “I’m in a world where I don’t belong, where I’m not wanted. Everyone I love, everyone who loves me is…somewhere else.”

Ed looked _very_ pointedly at him. “Nope. I have _no_ idea what that’s like. I didn’t spend two years on the other side of the gate or anything.”

“I…” Edward looked at him for a moment before his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Despite his irritation at the situation, Ed _did_ feel bad for Edward. After all, it wasn’t his fault he’d gotten stuck here, and even if he made things awkward, he wasn’t all bad. He was sort of fun when he wasn’t being stupid.

Ed thought about what would make him feel better. He knew what it was like to feel unwanted, after all.

“Come on,” he ordered gruffly.

“Where?” Edward looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, but made no effort to move.

“Just come on.” Ed held out a hand, and finally, finally Edward took it.

The moment Edward was on his feet, Ed headed for the stairs, dragging his doppelganger behind him.

“Where are we going?”

“Would you just shut up?” Ed groused, stomping loudly up the stairs and down the hall.

Edward was about to ask again, despite Ed’s grumpiness on the matter, but they stopped in front of Ed and Roy’s room. Ed sighed softly, but went in, dragging Edward behind him.

“What are you doing?” Edward whispered so as not to wake Roy.

Ed didn’t answer, pulling back the covers and settling next to Roy. There was a long moment of silence, and they just stared at each other in the dark.

“Are you coming or not?” Ed asked finally.

“I…”

“Just come on, you idiot.”

Edward gave then, gratefully crawling beneath the blankets. He settled at the edge of the bed. After all, Ed was doing something nice, albeit nice in a strange, grumpy fashion. It was better not to push.

“Oh come here, stupid.” Arms hooked around his stomach, metal fingers dragging him from the edge of the bed. By the time he thought to fight it, he was pulled against Ed’s chest, warm breath puffing on the back of his neck.

“Ed?”

“ _What_?” Ed asked irritably.

Edward snorted softly at the tone before answering, “Thanks.”

“Whatever. Shut up and go to sleep.”

He was doing this for Roy. Ed chanted that thought over and over in his head.

This was for Roy’s sake. It had nothing to do with feeling sorry for Edward. It had nothing to do with _liking_ Edward a little bit. He most certainly did not _want_ to hug Edward just because he was sad.

This was for Roy.

 


End file.
